


Jealousy.

by Sanaee



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Ives is only mentioned, Jealousy, M/M, Neiltagonist, Relationship Problems, Rimming, Secret Relationship, Top Neil, protagoneil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26663935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanaee/pseuds/Sanaee
Summary: Kat and John are on a date, Neil doesn't know about it, how is he going to react when he hears the news ?
Relationships: Neil & The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 11





	Jealousy.

**Author's Note:**

> It's a fanfiction about Tenet.  
> English is not my mother tongue ! Please be lenient and let me know if I make any language mistakes.  
> The protagonist doesn't have a name so I chose John's name because it's a name that fits him well! 
> 
> Also , It's an alternative universe so in this story Neil and Kat are not related by the blood to each other (I say that in case some people adhere to the theory that Max = Neil). 
> 
> We need more Top Neil on Ao3 !

Kat was sitting next to John, more precisely they were sitting on a chair in front of each other. They had chosen to meet at a restaurant.  
John was quite happy to see Kat again, she was a person that he liked very much and that he liked to be around and see. Also, he hadn't seen Kat in a long time, All of these things made John very happy to see Kat.

They looked at each other for a moment before Kat spoke:  
"The last time we were in a restaurant was when Sator was still alive and he had tried to ambush you so he could kill you. "she said in an embarrassed voice

Kat then put her elbow against the table and put her head on her hand while looking at John with a look that he couldn't decipher.

"It's a funny way to start a conversation Kat," John said.

John saw a smile appear on his face, for a brief moment it reminded him of Neil, but he tried to think about something else quickly after that thought when he heard her answer.

"I know that but I felt the need to say it to relax the atmosphere and then for another thing, saying it makes me realize once and for all that he is no longer there, this demon is no longer with us John ! "

John nodded, Kat was right, Sator was dead, the whole thing with the algorithm was behind them, they didn't have to think about it anymore. Everything was back to normal, thanks to Neil in a way, without his sacrifice maybe the mission would have totally failed. However, there was no need to think about other possibilities now, the most important thing was that in this temporality they had all succeeded.  
"You are right, we were able to stop it! You, Ives, the military unit and Neil," John replied before smiling slightly.  
Kat noticed John's smile, which surprised her a little because she hadn't seen him smile so easily since they had known each other. It wasn't the first time Kat had seen John smile, but what she found surprising was that John could start smiling when mentioning people, John would smile at more abstract and less emotional things. 

Kat was pensive, Why was the reason of John smiling ? had he smiled at the success of this mission or had he succeeded for someone specific ? But for whom had he smiled then ? For the military unit that had helped them? Of course not, it was too many people to think about , but for whom had he smiled then ? For Ives ? For her ? Or for Neil ?  
Kat's pride chose to bet that the smile he had had was for her because he had mentioned her first name first. Which wasn't ridiculous and even less illogical since we usually name the people we like the most or come to mind first.

Kat ran one of her hands through her hair before she started talking to John again:

"Enough about Sator, he doesn't deserve our full attention. Now that this mission is over what are you doing with your life! Are you still working as a spy agent for the CIA or do you work for another agency ?

\- Kat I ... said John before being cut by Kat

\- Did you get a promotion? I hope you got one anyway! If you didn't, don't worry, I'll go straight to the CIA and tell them everything they need to know about how courageous you were ! " Kat said before grabbing her champagne glass.

John laughed a little when he heard Kat's words, he didn't know what was going through his head but he was willing to watch Kat's actions a little longer. To John, Kat seemed to be really cheerful, she seemed happy to be here which warmed John's heart a little. He felt empathy for her, she had suffered for many years with Andrei Sator, Kat was a good person and she didn't deserve those long years of suffering.

"I'm still a CIA agent Kat, I've been promoted and I have a more important place in the firm where I work.

Kat smiled at John when she heard and understood the positive information John had given her. She drank some champagne before answering him :  
"They did well! Because if they hadn't, I would have made them miss John".

John shook his head, for him it would not have been a huge problem if he had not received a promotion or an award for this rather delicate mission, in his mind, he was not the one who made the mission a total success. The most important thing was that all of humanity was still alive as they were talking to each other.  
The greatest reward was that everyone was alive, the rest was quite secondary.

"You know, it wouldn't have really bothered me or made me angry if I hadn't had any rewards Kat".  
Kat felt surprised again.

"Why ? I want to understand your reasoning."

Before answering Kat, John took a bite from his plate.

"Because I wasn't the leader of this mission, we managed to defeat Sator collectively. I didn't work alone. Also, I feel that Ives and Neil were the ones who carried out this mission. "  
This is what John says before finishing his plate in silence. Kat didn't know what else to add, she didn't know what to say to him. John didn't think that he had been the one who had saved humanity? It was a frightening reasoning in the eyes of the young woman, for her John was the one who had saved her from the clutches of Sator, he had been the one who had saved her life. Kat wanted John to understand that.

"I really don't agree with what you're saying, John.

\- Really ?John replied.

\- Yes

\- Why ?

\- Because you're the one who allowed me to draw a line under this horrible monster ! You are the one who saved me, thanks to you I can live a normal life again. I can't let you say such things about yourself. You are a brave and valiant person, without you maybe this mission would have been a total failure. You are one of the people who carried out this mission successfully! »

John looked at Kat before smiling slightly at her.

"I mean it John."  
Kat looked around for a moment before getting up and putting on her long coat.

"We should go, don't you think? »

John nodded to show his agreement and they quickly got dressed before paying the bill and leaving the restaurant. John offered Kat a ride home, but she refused and asked him for something else:  
"You could take me to your apartment, you've never shown me where you live.

John gave in and they both went to John's apartment. Once John opened the door, Kat entered the apartment and noticed that it was quite spacious, the main room was very large, the living room and kitchen were both connected. This gave a feeling of closeness, it looked like a fairly warm house.  
Kat took off her jacket and sat down on the velvet sofa.  
"Why are you standing there? Come and sit with me! "Kat said before smiling broadly.  
John walked before sitting down in turn next to Kat, they looked at each other before smiling slightly. John looked at Kat for a longer time, he felt like she wanted to tell him something that was weighing on him, again he felt like he was facing Neil.  
That's what made him talk to her:  
"Kat you can talk to me, I know you have something on your heart, I don't force you to talk to me but if you do I won't judge you. »  
Kat nodded her head, she moved closer to John, they were quite close since they could feel each other's knees.

The young blonde woman was quite nervous because it was a confession that she wanted to tell John, now that Andrei was out of this world Kat was perhaps thinking of seeing some people again, she wondered if John would be willing to be at her side. She breathed a long sigh before putting one of her hands on one of John's knees. Unfortunately for her, she didn't have time to talk to John because they all heard someone knocking at the door.  
John got up and opened the front door, his heart missed a beat when he recognized Neil. Neil ran one of his hands through his hair before focusing his eyes on the old man's face in front of him.

" Hey he said.

\- Hey, John replied

\- Can I come in?

\- Of course," John replied, before shifting to allow Neil to enter.

Neil felt a smile come on his lips, he entered the main room, he saw Kat and his smile faded a little when he saw her sitting on the couch. However, that didn't stop him from greeting her properly.

"Hello

\- Hello," she replied in a neutral tone.

John came quickly into the room, and spoke to Neil:

"I didn't warn you but I had an appointment with Kat and that's why she's at my place! She and I hadn't seen each other for a while. I'm sorry, I didn't warn you in time".

Neil shook his head before looking at both of them.  
"You don't have to apologize, you know."  
John nodded his head.  
"You're right but I felt the need to tell you."  
Neil felt himself smiling again, how could he feel unhappy seeing John act this way with him. Neil felt so grateful to be able to be so close to John.

Neil wanted to respond to John but Kat cut him off.  
"You heard Neil, didn't you? You don't have to put yourself down so much, then a date is no big deal. You don't owe him anything. You were having a good time with me, John".  
John looked at Kat and nodded his head.  
"Yes, that's true, but...  
\- There's no buts, just accept it. John replied Kat in a soft voice."

John fell silent and nodded his head.  
Neil was witnessing this scene and he felt like he was too much, he felt uncomfortable and particularly annoyed by what was happening in front of his eyes, he didn't know how to react and then the fact of observing Kat's behaviour towards John irritated him a lot. Why was Kat smiling in this way? and why did she have such a thing for John? Neil liked it when John thought of him in this way and when he warned him when he had something to do or when he had an important appointment.  
For Neil, it showed that he was important to John.  
So why was Kat trying to take that away from him? The irritation Neil felt was more present and more powerful now, Neil now felt like he was close to being angry.  
That's what drove him to speak up, he couldn't let John accept this, he couldn't let him believe that he agreed with that idea.

"It doesn't bother me when you do it John, if you feel like informing me about anything you can do it. "says Neil with a smile

Following his words, Neil moved closer until, standing next to him, he put one of his hands on John's shoulder. Neil watched Kat as he let his hand rest on the shoulder of the person he loved. Neil saw Kat turn her head away and look up at the sky as he approached John.  
In spite of himself, Neil felt his anger subside, in fact, he felt much better than before, seeing Kat's reaction had aroused a kind of guilty pleasure.  
Basically, he was happy to see her annoyed by the situation. John began to look at him and then smiled gently at her.

"Well, I guess I'm going to keep doing this with you Neil, since you don't mind.

Neil's smile became bigger when he heard John's answer.

"Kat, I thank you for advising me, thanks to you I would avoid doing it with other people." 

Neil felt uncomfortable again. He didn't like seeing and hearing John talk and act that way with Kat. Now that he thought about it, Kat and John had both been together for quite a few hours, what could he have been talking about? Did they have fun or did they touch each other or even kiss?  
No, it couldn't have been something possible, John would never do something like that to her. Yet part of Neil couldn't help but doubt not because of John but about himself. Technically, he and John had never put into words the exact nature of their relationship and then never officialised it, which was understandable in relation to the job they were doing.  
But Neil felt that the situation was getting out of hand and the fact that he was not with John when he was with Kat irritated him again.  
Neil had confidence in John but needed to be sure that everything had gone well and that they had been at a good distance from each other. Neil looked at one Kat and saw that she seemed to be quite pleased with John's response, it was as if indirectly she had had the last word with him.  
And that didn't please the young blond man, far from it, he felt as if he was slightly angry again, that's what made him look at Kat coldly.  
A long silence followed and Neil was not going to let go of John's shoulder, but the atmosphere had to relax a bit and that's what made him speak:

"What did you do during your outing ? »

Neil refused to use the word date.

Unfortunately for him Kat responded.

"We met after John finished his work, then we went to a rather fancy restaurant and we talked quite a bit. Then John agreed to come with me here, we sat down here, shortly afterwards you knocked and finally the three of us were together.

Nell raised an eyebrow why did the end of Kat's sentence sound like some kind of reproach in his ears ? 

"Did I interrupt something then?"

John looked at him and shook his head before answering.

"Not really ... At least not from my side, Kat seemed a little bothered by something, but that doesn't seem to be the case now." 

Neil watched Kat's face become a little more rigid and finally a little sad. On John's side this little worry seemed to be something insignificant but not on Kat's side obviously. Neil felt relieved when he understood this, because he had realized that Kat was coveting her John and maybe that was what she wanted to tell him.  
Kat cleared her throat before slowly getting up from the couch and putting on her jacket.

"Yes, John is right, it wasn't a big deal," she said.

John looked at her again before nodding his head. Kat looked at her watch and then she looked out the window and saw that it was quite late, so she headed for the door. John took Neil's hand, which had always been on his shoulder, and gently pushed it away before following Kat who was at the foot of the door.

"You're leaving already?

\- Yes, it's quite late now

\- Would you like me to walk you home Kat ? "

Kat began to smile when she heard John's question.

"You're still a real gentleman, aren't you? That's nice of you but I think I can go home alone, I'll take a cab.

John also started smiling when he heard Kat's answer. They both looked at each other and smiled before Kat turned to Neil's neutral gaze:  
"I wish you both a good end of the evening. Goodbye Neil

\- Good evening he answered her in the same tone ".

Then, Kat looked at John and her eyes immediately became brighter. She put her hand on John's shoulder and kissed his cheek before saying goodbye and leaving the apartment.

John scratched his head and followed Neil back into the apartment. Once in the main room John noticed that Neil was quiet and that he didn't seem to be in a good mood.

"You could have been a little nicer to Kat, Neil I know you don't have to like anyone but maybe she felt uncomfortable and that's why she left the house "

Neil sighed and turned to get closer to John.

"Why are you telling me this ? How do you know that? "

John began to sigh as well.

"I've also watched the two of you, I've seen you look at each other a little bit badly, I don't blame you for all this embarrassment, you're not the only one to blame ... "

John moved closer to Neil's, he put his hand on Neil's cheek.

" Just tell me why you were so distant from Kat."

John saw that Neil seemed to have trouble saying what was bothering him and that's what prompted him to take his hand and lead him into the apartment bedroom. Once there, they both landed on the double bed. John ran his fingers through Neil's blonde hair, playing with them. "Neil, tell me what's bothering you"

He felt his lover sigh before answering his question, Neil's chest rose and fell a few times before answering. "I was a little possessive earlier," he began, in a voice low enough because he was still embarrassed by what he had thought earlier. It was hard for Neil to put words to what he was feeling since he had never felt that way about another person, it was a new feeling that he was having trouble taming.

Sadness ran through John's face.

"Possessive? Possessive about what, Neil ? "

A sigh escaped from Neil's lips.

"About you. I can't share you with anyone, you were all alone with her here and I show up out of the blue, you don't tell me anything and I'm here trying to figure out how your date went. 

Neil, nothing happened between Kat and me. She's a good friend, that's all, we went to a restaurant".

Neil's arms rested on John's hip.  
"You would tell me if anything had happened.

\- Of course I would.

\- Did she touch you anywhere ? Be honest with me John".

John nodded his head and said yes.

"Where ? " Neil asked tensely.  
John took one of Neil's hands and put it on his thigh. "Here"  
Neil nodded his head before sighing. His arms tightened around John's waist, his lips placed a kiss on top of the black man's head. John returned it by kissing him under his ear, stroking his blond hair to comfort him. In his eyes, Neil didn't have to worry about such a thing, he wasn't interested in Kat that way. To him, she was a friend and that was it.  
Neil put his head on John's shoulder.

"Did she touch you anywhere else? Did she say anything to you that had to do with confessing feelings of love ? "

Neil felt John shake his head to tell him no. A sigh of relief escaped Neil's lips, she hadn't done anything wrong, she hadn't touched John inappropriately.  
"John ...

\- Yes?

\- I don't like it when other people touch you, I want to be the only one who can talk to you and touch you in this way."

John nodded his head before taking Neil's face in his hands. John kissed Neil, on the lips this time, as softly as he could to make him understand that he would not let him down and that he did not want to be with anyone else. They remained silent for a while ; John could hear nothing but his own and Neil's heartbeats.

It was a peaceful silence.

"You are not going anywhere," said Neil, underlining the sentence with a possessive growl that made John moan.  
Neil moved slowly and pushed John more strongly against the bed and looked at John. The old man dug himself into the mattress, pulling Neil on him, tying his arms around the young man's neck. He closed his eyes, drinking the warmth of the young blond man, the familiar weight against his ribs, it was a sensation that made him feel totally comfortable. Neil took a breath, his hands grasping the brown man's hips. The two men kissed, they kissed violently as if they couldn't kiss in any other way, John was once again assaulted by the younger one, he opened his mouth obediently.  
He understood Neil's reaction, he wanted to be certain of John's feelings for him and that's what John wanted him to understand once and for all.  
The two men moved lasciviously towards each other.  
John's hands went down along Neil's back, gathering the cloth and pulling it up, making it clear that he wanted Neil's clothes to disappear. Neil placed a kiss on John's lips before backing away, pulling his shirt over his head and out of him. He dropped the garment to the side, stopping as the spy's hands explored his large, whitish chest. Neil's hands moved toward John's hips, pulling his shirt up to him as well. John sat forward to allow the blond man to remove his shirt with ease.

"Touch me," asked the older of the two, feverishly placing kisses along Neil's jaw, his hands finding their place in the younger man's hair.  
There was a moment, with Neil above him, a hard thigh pressed between John's legs, pressing them open with unstoppable force. He put one of his hands on John's face, looking at him for a moment. He stroked his thumb along John's cheekbone, a soft and tender touch.  
It was just them now. He didn't need to think about all the other things that could frustrate or hurt them. John pulled on his pants with urgency, lifting his buttocks off the mattress to remove the pants without hurting himself. Neil did the rest, grabbing one of John's legs in his hand, the pants fell somewhere behind him. He put kisses on John's thigh and he touched John's skin with his lips. He put many kisses on John's thigh to erase the trace that Kat had left a little before.  
John was his and only his.

Desperate for more, John grabbed his hips to bring him closer in search of friction, but unfortunately for him he quickly found his wrists grabbed, pushed over his head and held there, while Neil concentrated on licking his left nipple.  
John's nipples had always been sensitive, something Neil had discovered early in their relationship and enjoyed doing with John. Now he was pinching them lightly with his teeth and then soothing the slight pain the sting caused with his tongue, making John shiver and moan uncontrollably, his dick was hard and was already leaking. That's what made him remove John's boxer and throw them somewhere far away from the bed they were on.

He wanted to see John's body excited and in need of his touch. He wanted to see John's body begging for his hands, his tongue and especially his dick.  
Neil's tongue moved further down, marking John's abdominals with sucking kisses, hard enough to leave some pretty conspicuous marks. Then, Neil's tongue went through several parts of John's body and then lodged just above John's dick which was totally excited and panting in front of what Neil had been doing to him since earlier.  
He couldn't even speak properly anymore, he was just moaning. He was a walking brothel.

"Your body is so delicious John, I could never do without it. You know I don't even have to touch here," Neil said with a red face before grasping John's sex in his hand.  
"Neil ... "began John before moaning with pleasure ...

Neil took John's body in his hands and made him change position, he was on all fours now, his ass open in front of Neil's face. Neil ran his tongue along John's back from his upper back to his spine, his hands grasping the cheeks of his ass and spreading them apart to continue his quest. He groaned as he felt Neil blow against his hole, his warm breath whispering over his entrance and making it squeeze. The first touch of Neil's tongue on his hole made him scream and he swore into his beard as he felt Neil's tongue gently probing him, before quickly licking inside his hole.  
John bit his hand so as not to appear noisy. He didn't want to be heard by his neighbors.  
"John, John, John," Neil said, moaning against the older man's ass.

The moaning young blond man caused vibrations against his entrance, increasing the sensation and bringing him closer to orgasm, Neil was right he didn't need to masturbate to come, but he didn't want to come yet, not until he had Neil's cock inside him.  
That way Neil would understand that he is the one he loves and nobody else.  
Neil grabbed the bottle of lubricant on the bedside table, poured a large amount of the product on his hands before sticking a finger in John's body.  
When he felt his fingers deep inside John's body, John couldn't stop a moan from coming out of his lips, he liked to feel Neil's fingers inside him. Neil looked at him, his eyes dark and ravenous, as he inserted a second finger into John's body.

They were long and thin and they were able to hit John's prostate with unerring precision. That's what Neil did for a while, but watching his fingers go in and out of John's body in this way made him all limp and excited.  
"Enough games, let's get on with it now".  
John felt a slight squeak when he felt that Neil had removed his fingers from his body, he felt open and empty. After that, he pulled out his fingers and put his dick on John's hole and rubbed his cock against John's hole that rolled up his hips to feel even more friction.

Sometimes he felt so embarrassed being this needy about Neil dick but he couldn't help it, it was too good. 

John felt something much longer and bigger coming into him, which made him whine with pleasure, that was what they needed at that moment and when he felt the full length of Neil deep inside him. When he had finally stuck his dick inside, John had thrown his head forward with a dirty moan.

"John ... "Neil mumbled, grabbing his partner's butt. The sight of John's body was enough to drive him crazy. He was so beautiful, the muscles toned but not overwhelming, the curve of his hips seductive. Their lips met again, when Neil plunged his head against John's shoulder and John tilted his head so that Neil could gave him a kiss and at the same time he could receive the blows Neil was giving him. Moaning, screaming and panting came out of John's mouth to make Neil take him even more violently.  
Luckily for him, Neil understood this and did it for him.  
The two men were lost in limbo of pleasure, John was delighted by what Neil was doing to him, it was what he wanted, he wanted Neil to take it brutally and ferociously. If Neil needed that so that he could release all his frustration, all his embarrassment and all his suffering John had no problem with that.

All that mattered to him was to give himself completely to the young man because he loved him as he had never loved anyone else. Neil was too precious to him.  
Neil's fingers were holding John's hips tight, Neil's hips were slamming harder against John's ass, he wanted John to feel it in every nook and cranny of his ass, he wanted John to feel it after that and he wanted to see him have trouble sitting down, he wanted to see it all with his own eyes.  
Seeing John act that way, submitting to him that way did him good. Now he no longer doubted the older man's feelings for him. The jealousy he felt towards Kat had now disappeared.  
She could never have what he had right in front of him.  
Feeling that he was about to come, Neil moved back a little to give more intense blows, he still wanted to feel John's ass on his penis. John was so stimulated that he came soon after and that's what made him scream with pleasure because he was experiencing his orgasm, shivers were running through him, the rising tension in his heart being released by long waves of pleasure.  
Neil, made a few more dry and violent movements inside John before coming in his turn, grunting with his head thrown back. Neil sighed with relief, laying John down on the bed. Neil's dick was still inside him, and John tried to wrap his legs around Neil's waist, he didn't want to let go, he didn't want Neil to leave and still feel uncertain or stressed because of this story.  
Neil understood what John wanted to do and he felt his heart beating faster, he remained inside John happy with the intimacy that John seemed to want to install between them.  
"Oh my God..." John breathed, pushing back the sweaty, smooth blonde hair. Neil's heart was still beating and his breathing was fast, he leaned over, a slow, passionate kiss pressed against John's lips.  
Neil put his head against John's chest to hear his heartbeat.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have acted that way." 

John caressed Neil's hair.

"It's okay, I understand you, let's forget about it, okay?" 

Neil nodded to show he agreed with John. John took Neil's head in his hands before looking him in the eyes.

"Don't doubt my love for you, Neil, you are the only one that I love."

John saw Neil's eyes shining, it was as if he was about to cry, he nodded to show that he had understood what John had told him. He then put his head back on John's neck.

"I love you so much John.

John put his arms around Neil's neck, bringing him closer and closing his eyes.  
"Then don't think such horrors anymore."

Neil nodded his head before putting a kiss on John's skin.  
"I promise," he said before closing his eyes.

They both fell asleep in each other's arms, peacefully and happily embraced by the person they loved.


End file.
